Reprymenda
by Arianka
Summary: Celegorm i Curufin przybywają do Himringu po wygnaniu z Nargothrondu.
**Reprymenda**

Smutną i gorzką była podróż przez zniszczone ziemie, lecz Celegorm i Curufin dotarli w końcu do twierdzy brata, jedynej ostoi Noldorów na północy, pośród smętnych pogorzelisk i pól, niegdyś zielonych i żyznych, teraz zatrutych przez smoka, martwych i jałowych jak cała okolica. Tak więc gdy u góry zamajaczyła dumna twierdza Maedhrosa, obaj byli radzi mimo świadomości, że trzeba będzie wyjaśnić swoje przybycie.

Minęło trochę czasu, nim ruszyli na poszukiwania brata. Zastali go w sali przeznaczonej na narady, siedzącego samotnie na swoim miejscu, u szczytu stołu, i przeglądającego mapy, na które ktoś naniósł świeże oznaczenia.

– Bracie? – Jedwabisty głos Curufina zakłócił ciszę panującą w komnacie. – Czyżby było aż tak źle, byś nie mógł znaleźć chwili i nas powitać? – Przez pół dnia, odkąd przybyli do twierdzy Maedhrosa, ten nie raczył wyjść do nich, by zamienić choćby kilka słów.

– Czyżbyście zapomnieli, gdzie są wasze komnaty? – zapytał najstarszy z synów Feanora, a jego ostre spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się po młodszych braciach. – Trafiliście, widzę – skomentował z lekką drwiną, gdy zobaczył, że obaj odświeżyli się po podróży i przywdziali świeże ubrania. – Jesteście mile widzianym wsparciem, każdy miecz się przyda.

– Więc czemu nie witasz nas, jak zwykle? – Curufin gładko przełknął rezerwę starszego brata, podszedł miękko bliżej i wyciągnął ręce otwartym gestem, czekając na reakcję. – Przeszliśmy do ciebie przez zniszczone ziemie, mamy świeże wieści z południa i zachodu. Czyżbyś nie był ich ciekaw?

– Zachowaj swe gładkie słówka dla innych. Do mnie nie będziesz tak mówić, Curufinwe Atarinke! – Jednym płynnym ruchem Maedhros zerwał się ze swojego krzesła i stanął przed bratem, wysoki i gniewny. W stalowych oczach, chmurnych od trosk, nie było miejsca na wyrozumiałość.

Curufin cofnął się pół kroku, mimowolnie odsuwając od brata, ale zaraz zmarszczył brwi, rysy twarzy ściągnęły się w gniewie. Maedhros jednak nie pozwolił mu się odezwać.

– Doszły mnie już słuchy o waszych poczynaniach w Nargothrondzie – oznajmił, obrzucając surowym spojrzeniem jego i Celegorma.

– Więc wolisz słuchać plotek i urywków, niż dowiedzieć się wszystkiego od nas? – Głos Curufina zadrżał ze złości.

Celegorm rzadko widywał go tak wytrąconego z równowagi, czy też może – dawniej rzadko widywał. Odkąd opuścili Nargothrond, młodszy brat był drażliwy i bardziej niż kiedyś skory do gniewu, co wciąż go zdumiewało; takich reakcji spodziewałby się raczej po Caranthirze czy sobie samym, a to Curufin był tym, który zwykle hamował jego porywczość. Widać jednak ostatnie wydarzenia wytrąciły kowala z równowagi i zachwiały jego rozsądnym planowaniem.

– Jaką to drogą dotarły do ciebie wieści? – Curufin opanował się trochę, jego głos znów stał się miękki. – I jak to się stało, że osądzasz nas, nie wysłuchawszy przedtem swoich braci? Komu bardziej ufasz?

– Uważaj, na mnie twoja zręczna mowa nie będzie działać. I nie myśl, że obrócisz tu kogokolwiek przeciw mnie – ostrzegł Maedhros, na co Curufin parsknął nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

– Trudno cię równać, bracie, do tego młokosa, któremu Finrod powierzył władzę przed odejściem – stwierdził tonem, jakby obrażała go sama sugestia. – Orodrethowi brak doświadczenia i charyzmy, by sprawować władzę. Tobie nie można odmówić ani jednego, ani drugiego.

– I dobrze, bo odtąd jesteście pod moim zwierzchnictwem – skwitował pierworodny Feanora. – A teraz powiedzcie mi, co usłyszałem błędnie. – O Maedhrosie mówiono, że jego fea płonie silnym ogniem od czasu niewoli, silniejszym być może niż ten, który rozpalał ducha Feanora, ale w tej chwili Celegorm widział raczej lód. – Czy nieprawdą jest, żeście podburzyli mieszkańców Nargothrondu przeciw naszemu kuzynowi?

– Prawdą, żeśmy mu nie pozwolili poprowadzić całego miasta ku pewnej klęsce! – odparował Celegorm; skoro Curufin i tak nad sobą nie panował, nie miało znaczenia, czy on się włączy, czy też pozostawi mówienie młodszemu bratu, zręczniejszemu w doborze słów. – To było szaleństwo, porywać się na Angband z takimi siłami. Lepiej, że zginął tylko on i tych kilku, którzy z nim poszli. I to po co? Dla jakiegoś Adana?

– W czym, wyjaśnij mi, obietnica Finroda była gorsza od naszej przysięgi? – zapytał Maedhros złudnie spokojnym głosem. – W dodatku złożona z wdzięczności, nie zemsty? – Oczy najstarszego z braci błysnęły groźnie. – Odmawiasz naszemu kuzynowi honoru?

– To była głupota – wzruszył ramionami Curufin. – Czy może ty również uznasz nas winnych śmierci złotego Findarato? – zapytał wyzywająco.

– Findarato był panem swojego życia i swoich decyzji, tak jak my jesteśmy swoich – odparł Maedhros. – Nie wiedział, obiecując, że przyjdzie mu wystąpić przeciwko nam, by dotrzymać swego przyrzeczenia. Lecz nie zapominajcie, że Findarato był nam również przyjacielem.

– Findarato nie żyje i całe siły Nargothrondu nie uchroniłyby go przed śmiercią! Wiedział, co robi, ośmielając się wyruszyć po Silmaril w naszej obecności.

– Więc może wprowadzono mnie w błąd, utrzymując, że zatrzymaliście siłą córkę Thingola? – pytał dalej Maedhros. – Że uroda Luthien Tinuviel zaślepiła cię do tego stopnia, iż zdecydowałeś się ją uwięzić i zażądać jej ręki? – zwrócił się do Celegorma.

– Nie widziałeś jej, bracie. Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz. – Myśliwy potrząsnął głową. – Ale naszym celem było zyskanie sojusznika. Pomyśl, co dałoby nam takie małżeństwo.

– Zaiste, piękne sobie musiał Thingol wyrobić zdanie o zwyczajach Noldorów – roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie Maedhros. – Skoro nasi książęta przetrzymują branki w niewoli i podstępem próbują wymusić zgodę na małżeństwo!

– Nelyo, to był...

– To było niegodne syna Fёanara! – Pięść Maedhrosa trzasnęła o stół z taką siłą, że leżące na krawędzi blatu dokumenty posypały się na ziemię. – Zapomnieliście może w miłej gościnie Findarato, ale przypomnę wam, że mamy wojnę! Potrzebny nam każdy możliwy sojusznik, a wy właśnie pozbawiliście mnie choćby próby proszenia o tę pomoc!

– Orodreth nie ma serca do wojny – skomentował z rezerwą Curufin, nie ważąc się jednak kłócić bardziej otwarcie. – Thingol miałby potencjalnie zasoby... – przyznał.

– I jak, powiedz mi, miałbym go prosić o wsparcie nas w wojnie z Morgothem? – Maedhros ściszył głos; nie krzyczał już, ale jego słowa, ostre jak stal, cedzone z wściekłością, utrzymały młodszych braci milczeniu. – Thingol zażądał ode mnie pomocy w poszukiwaniach córki, gdy zbiegła spod waszej opieki – plunął ostatnim słowem z obrzydzeniem. – Nie odpowiedziałem na te żądania, bo Luthien była już wtedy daleko poza moim zasięgiem. Martwa lub uwięziona, jak wtedy sądziłem. Ale teraz? Co, według ciebie, Curufinwe, miałbym zrobić, gdyby Thingol zażądał ode mnie waszych głów w zamian za pomoc? Lub jeśli zażąda tego od Fingona, naszego króla?

– Być może jeszcze podziękuje za fakt, że ukróciliśmy ten absurdalny związek z Adanem – odważył się stwierdzić Curufin. Pod natarczywym spojrzeniem starszego brata porzucił pewny ton i opowiedział o spotkaniu, nie zatajając niczego, także faktu, że omal nie został uduszony. Na Maedhrosie nie zrobiło to jednak większego wrażenia, zbyt wielki był jego gniew na braci.

– Świetnie – wycedził. – Mierzyłeś do jego córki, po czym zostawiłeś samą w lesie z martwym lub umierającym człowiekiem. Nie widzę powodów, dla których Thingol miałby nam odmówić – prychnął. – Luthien Tinuviel dowiodła, że odzyskanie naszych klejnotów nie jest niemożliwe. Poczyniłem pewne kroki, by zgromadzić nasze siły, ale dzięki wam wszelkie nadzieje na sojusz z Thingolem legły w gruzach.

– Ten Adan wystąpił przeciw nam. Zgodnie z przysięgą...

– Gdzie są wasze oddziały? Czyżby Nieprzyjaciel zmiótł je do ostatniego wojownika? – zapytał Maedhros; jego głos ociekał jadem, jak rzadko kiedy. – Gdzie jest twój syn, Curufinwe?

– Nie waż się go do tego mieszać! Nic ci do Tyelpe! – Mimo gniewu, zdrobnienie samo wyrwało się Curufinowi z ust. Przełknął to jednak gładko i oznajmił zaraz dumnie. – Nie mam już syna.

– Zamilcz. – Palce Maedhrosa zadrgały, ściśnięte w pięść; nie tylko Curufin był u kresu wytrzymałości. – I zejdź mi z oczu.

– Nie będziesz na nas zrzucać winy za wszystkie nasze niepowodzenia. – Curufin skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i zmierzył starszego brata wyzywającym spojrzeniem, starając się przejąć kontrolę nad rozmową. Maedhros trafił tam, gdzie go najbardziej bolało, ale Celegorm widział, że to już była ostatnia próba zachowania twarzy; przeciw Maedhrosowi nie mieli szans.

– Pozostajecie pod moim zwierzchnictwem. Obaj. – Potrzeba było całych pokładów cierpliwości i opanowania, by najstarszy syn Feanora nie wybuchł. – Zostaniecie tutaj, chyba że uznam inaczej. Nie będziecie narzekać na brak zajęcia. A teraz. Zejdź. Mi. Z. Oczu. Curufinwe.

Curufin miał dość rozsądku, by się wycofać. Obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z sali, wściekły i upokorzony. Celegorm odczekał, aż na korytarzu umilkły jego gniewne kroki. Skinął głową Maedhrosowi, jak dowódcy, i dopiero wtedy podążył za młodszym bratem.


End file.
